diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/10 April 2018
23:20:49 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 23:21:10 today aftrr 23:22:53 after my sleep i will use the discord tetramount to warp to another dimension, that is if British Demon and Partners of Shife �� havent killed a large portion of the Enviroball empire 23:28:40 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 04:48:02 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 04:48:25 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 06:21:53 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 08:14:32 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 08:14:49 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 08:15:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 09:11:34 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 09:20:54 k 09:20:54 k 09:20:55 k 09:20:55 k 09:20:55 k 09:20:56 kk 09:20:56 k 10:17:52 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 10:23:16 help 10:23:25 I predicted the new Fortnite item 10:34:25 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:36:29 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:38:49 Rip Everyone 10:42:07 -!- 404 found has joined Special:Chat 10:42:22 <404_found> *accidentally lands on conveniently placed Supertank* 10:46:30 -!- 404 found has left Special:Chat 10:47:07 Ohey 10:47:11 Is this your first time in DW chat 10:47:17 rip 11:02:44 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 11:11:44 heya 11:28:21 -!- Eternulli has joined Special:Chat 11:28:26 why hello there sparky 11:29:02 ohey 11:30:12 i'm having fun paradoxing factions 11:31:06 lol 11:38:22 kbye 11:38:23 gtg 11:38:44 o/ 11:38:53 -!- Eternulli has left Special:Chat 11:51:12 -!- Citron Bomb Official has joined Special:Chat 11:51:36 is it possible to join the same teams server as my friend? 11:51:41 or is this only sandbox stuff? 11:53:32 phey 11:53:40 *ohey 11:53:47 You need to get your friend to give you the party link 11:53:52 Which should be in his diep.io URL 12:14:53 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:15:13 heya 12:16:04 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:17:18 hey 12:18:03 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:20:04 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:22:09 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:24:30 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 12:25:22 o/ 12:25:52 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 13:03:33 -!- Citron Bomb Official has left Special:Chat 13:47:40 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 15:43:07 79 minutes 16:44:22 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:51:26 o7 16:51:57 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 16:52:02 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:54:05 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 16:54:27 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:54:27 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:54:57 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 17:28:00 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:33:30 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 17:33:38 hewwo ^-^ 17:33:49 'ello 17:33:56 the co dev of arras is here lel 17:34:09 recently quintuplet got added into the evaluation list 17:34:58 oh REALLY?! tell them i admire the game ^_^ 17:35:44 ay for one instance 17:35:50 imma play on 4tdm 17:35:59 i will be the gigantic base in the center 17:36:14 it wont let me get on it though ;-; it says disconnected 17:37:21 http://arras.surge.sh/ 17:37:24 uh 17:37:49 still says disconnected, socket error 17:37:55 oh 17:37:57 lemme checc 17:38:04 shet 17:38:16 will go to 2tdm if it works 17:38:47 nope it wont work either ;-; 17:39:07 whoops 17:39:10 not working 17:39:13 at a l l 17:39:47 now im saaaad :( 17:41:27 how do i get on now? 17:41:38 if no work :\ 17:45:54 hewwo? 0.0 17:47:27 ay 17:47:35 press ctrl+F5 17:52:06 still says error :| 17:52:33 uh 17:52:38 idk then 17:52:40 ask CX 17:53:33 corrupt x? 18:01:09 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 18:01:30 eh, nevermind, ill stick to regular diep.io 18:08:40 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 18:17:22 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 18:18:00 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:18:09 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 18:19:36 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:26:28 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:50:21 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 19:03:31 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 19:14:09 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 19:41:13 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 19:55:02 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 19:55:03 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 20:10:29 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 20:17:54 heya 20:18:07 Hi 20:18:15 starblast or no 20:37:39 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 20:38:40 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 20:44:08 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:44:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:53:24 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:53:24 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:55:15 nah 20:55:30 ps. quintuplet got evaluated, Woot! 21:00:57 It's back 21:06:53 gl hf imma play arras now 21:06:57 wanna play with me or nah 21:07:28 sure 21:47:52 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 21:49:54 -!- Superdhero has joined Special:Chat 21:50:04 hiya 21:50:12 hi 21:50:22 im teh marvelous co dev of arras 21:50:26 ok 21:50:40 (insert begging for bettatester here) 21:50:58 beta tester* 21:52:06 oof 21:52:19 i cant make you one and the lead dev is busy rn 21:52:41 rip 21:54:42 cya i have to sleep 21:55:12 ok bye 22:40:20 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 22:46:22 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 22:49:37 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 22:54:44 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 2018 04 10